Je Crois que J'étais un Peu en Amour Avec Vous
by Robespierre-vs.-Napoleon
Summary: Eponine sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir Marius comme son propre. Une-coup.


Je marcher dans la rue avec la note de Cosette dans ma poche de poitrine. Il brûle contre ma poitrine et mon cœur comme un rappel horrible qu'il ne sera jamais le mien. Il sera toujours la sienne, la sienne, qui pétasse blonde stupide. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser de telles choses, mais je ne peux pas l'aider.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas? Bien sûr, ses longs cheveux d'or et chatoyant, tandis que le mien est un ébouriffés et pas si brillant brun foncé. Quand je pense à cela, je lance mes doigts dans un nid de mon rat emmêlés d'une tête. Peut-être ses yeux bleu-ciel sont plus jolies que mes saleté brunes. Peut-être sa peau rose pâle, succulent est plus lisse et moins sale que ma peau rugueuse et tan. Bon, c'est assez possible qu'elle a beaucoup plus à offrir Marius que moi. Elle est bourgeoise, alors que je suis un rat de rue avec pas d'argent à offrir. La seule chose que j'ai à offrir Marius est mon coeur et tout mon amour.

"Je l'aime", je murmure dans le ciel sombre. "Mais seulement sur le mien." Les étoiles sont en noir et froid ce soir, et ils me proposent pas le confort ou la paix. La seule consolation, c'est que la pluie a commencé à pleuvoir légèrement sur les taudis de Paris. Une pierre saute sur les pavés comme il se connecte avec mon pied. Il est plus heureux que moi.

Les maigres, six pieds de haut barricade est en vue. Mentalement, je me moque de la bande d'écoliers et de leur chef blond vénitien, Enjolras. Comment pourraient-ils jamais pensé que ce petit tas de chaises et de lits ne leur fera aucun bien ou libérer le peuple de France?

Marius tourne vers moi, le visage heureux et joyeux. Sous ce masque, cependant, je peux voir l'inquiétude et l'anxiété de quelqu'un qui sait qu'ils vont mourir bientôt. "Était-il Cosette?" il demande.

"Non," je mens. Je me dis que c'est le premier mensonge que je n'ai jamais dit à Marius. Je peux à peine me tenir à ce point. "La maison était vide. Tout et tout le monde était parti. N'y avait aucune trace d'eux."

Je ne peux visiblement voir son visage automne et son cœur tomber littéralement. "Oh."

"Écoutez, Marius, je suis vraiment désolé," je le réconforter. "Vous auriez été un bon ... couple." Je peux à peine prononcer les mots sans jeter le peu peut-être dans mon estomac. En pensant à cela, à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai mangé? Probablement il ya deux jours, et même alors, je n'ai mangé que quelques bouchées d'une pomme écrasée, un plaisir rare.

"Merci," Ponine," dit Marius.

"Chaque fois, Marius," je réponds à sa forme en retraite. Ses épaules, généralement haute, sont s'effondra dans la défaite. Oh mon Dieu, je crois, comment puis-je lui faire ça? Il est si terrible que je daigne de le mettre dans tant de douleur émotionnelle, mais cela doit être fait. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il pense que Cosette est parti, j'ai une chance avec lui. Probablement pas, cependant. Je n'ai jamais et je ne le ferai jamais. J'ai toujours su, mais seulement le fait maintenant la réalisation sombrer dans à travers la couche lourde de l'amour aveugle pour Marius. C'est la passion la plus parfaitement paradoxale.

"Ils sont là!" J'ai entendu l'un des cri d'étudiants. Chacun d'entre nous lever nos armes, même Gavroche, mon petit frère. Comment et par qui il a été donné le pistolet, je le fais et je ne veux pas le savoir en même temps.

"Au feu!" Commandes Enjolras.

Et tous se conforment, les balles vont voler dans les deux sens. Une panne, un autre, un autre, un autre, et un autre, jusqu'à ce que je vois.

Le chef de la Garde nationale a son fusil pointé vers Marius, qui n'a même pas remarqué. Sans penser rationnellement, je cours en face de Marius et de saisir le canon de l'arme, le pointant sur mon propre estomac. Le coup part et je tombe paresseusement la barricade à travers la brume de douleur.

Impossible de résister à l'appel de la douleur et de reconnaître le flux extrême de mon liquide rouge maintien de la vie, je Slump contre la paroi du café. Je ferme les yeux et je m'endors.

Quelques minutes, secondes ou quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille et je vois Marius planant au-dessus de moi nerveusement. «Êtes-vous d'accord?" il me demande, l'inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux noisette.

Je l'ignore sa question et, avec une main tremblante qui est bronzé par mon sang, je lui tends la lettre d'adieu de Cosette. "J'ai menti," lui dis-je. "Elle était là. Je suis désolé." Je pleure de douleur, et Marius m'attire sur ses genoux et berceaux mon corps brisé.

"Oh Dieu, Ponine," at-il chuchoté. "Il est partout." Sa main dresse de mon ventre et je peux voir plus de mon sang sur sa main. Quand il s'en aperçoit, son visage devient pâle blanc et il me tient plus.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Marius," je lui réponds. "Il ne me blesse pas du tout." Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge. C'est la deuxième mensonge, je lui ai dit.

"Si je pouvais vous guérir avec des mots d'amour," Marius marmonne dans mes cheveux, "je le ferais."

Je souris. "Tiens-moi savoir et que ce soit. Tenez-moi près." Il respecte et fait.

A proximité, un petit bourgeon de fleur commence à s'ouvrir et révéler sa beauté. "Voyez, Marius, la pluie fera pousser les fleurs. Les jolies fleurs."

"Les jolies fleurs," il réaffirme.

Je regarde dans les yeux et je sais que je suis sur le point de mourir. Je peux sentir la douleur et de souffrances physiques de la perte de sang se répandre à travers moi. "Savez-vous, Marius», lui dis-je, "que je crois que j'étais un peu en amour avec vous."


End file.
